


You Dare

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, NSFW, Size Difference, Slash, Sticky, but he'd really like to just get fucked now please, in which Megatron protests out of pride, still Predaking doesn't take an initial 'no' for an answer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1301026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Predaking gets it in his mind that Megatron would very much love to be fragged through the floor, and he's more than happy to oblige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas gift for opatoes
> 
> I wanted this more consensual than it turned out, but I also wanted it to be as IC as possible..... compromises were made.... still though, I didn't mean for Megatron to protest as vehemently as he did. I wanted it more like "NO!" "alright. are you sure?" ".....no. continue."

Passing by Predaking in the corridors of the Nemesis had become a normal occurrence. At first, the drones, and even some officers, had veered off to adjacent hallways and hurried out of the predacon’s way, but now they merely flatten themselves against the wall as the mech passes by.

That’s why, after growing so accustomed to uneventfully passing Predaking, Megatron was so stunned to have been snatched up and dragged into a storage room.

"You dare-!"

Predaking wraps one arm around Megatron’s torso- trapping the warlord’s arms at his sides- and one hand comes up to cover his mouth.

"Do not struggle, Lord Megatron. I would rather not fight you. In fact," the predacon begins, using his greater weight and some clever leverage to maneuver the furious warlord to the floor, "I would be honored if you would allow me to please you." Predaking feels Megatron still for just a moment in surprise, and he removes his hand from the gray mech’s mouth and slips it underneath his hips to grope his panel.

"What do you think you’re  _doing_?” Megatron snarls, preparing to struggle out of the larger mech’s grip.

"To be blunt, Lord Megatron, I intend to overload you several times," the mech pauses to tighten his grip on the gray mech and to tease his claws into the seams round Megatron’s panel, "With your permission, of course."

Megatron jerks his hips out of the touch, but only succeeds in grinding his aft against Predaking. “Have you absolutely lost your mind?!”

"No," the predacon wedges one of his knees between Megatron’s legs to spread them as he squeezes the mech’s panel, which abruptly snaps open, "Does that mean you wish for me to release you?"

"Yes!"

Predaking does not immediately respond. Instead, he rubs the rim of the warlord’s valve with two digits as he releases his hold on the smaller mech and smoothly transitions into working his claws into vulnerable seams- teasing the wires and sensors within. “I am not so certain that is the case, Lord Megatron,” he eventually murmurs.

"What do you mean-!" Megatron grunts when one of the mech’s long digits begins to slide into his valve. It isn’t until one of his hands lands in front of his own face to brace himself that he realizes he’s been released. Curse this beast for clouding his mind like this! He should be tearing strips off of Predaking’s plating for this, but instead he’s lying complacently beneath him!

This time, the predacon remains silent as his hand comes down to steady Megatron’s hips while he works a second digit into the rapidly lubricating valve. Truthfully, he’d expected Megatron to submit, but not without much more denial, excuses, and violence. To already have him at a loss for words and lying still is no small ego boost.

When Predaking begins to scissor his fingers apart, Megatron’s vents kick on and his claws scrape at the floor.

"Lord Megatron," the predacon begins, leaning more of his weight onto the smaller mech as he slips his digits in deeper, "You’re so tight. Have you done this before?"

"I didn’t ask you for your commentary!" Megatron growls, faceplates heating up at how  _casually_ Predaking had spoken.

"No, you did not," Predaking rumbles, his chest vibrating with the sound and making Megatron’s vents hitch. Spreading the warlord’s legs farther apart, Predaking tilts Megatron’s hips further up as he presses a third finger in. "At any rate," he continues as he works his digits in deeper, "Whether you’ve used your valve before or not is irrelevant, because I daresay that you will not be tight once we are finished here, Lord Megatron."

Having those digits spread him open combined with the sharp contrast between the dirty words and respectful title leaves Megatron unable to do little more than gasp- valve clenching in reflex.

Predaking continues to stretch Megatron’s valve- wriggling his digits in and pressing against the walls to activate sensors buried within. “Lord Megatron,” he begins, certain that the mech will answer truthfully rather than based on his pride now, “Do you truly wish for me to release you?”

"Don’t you dare," Megatron tries to make it sound like an order, but it comes out as more of a plea anyway. He starts to curse himself, but loses the motivation to do so when Predaking’s fingers leave his valve and wrap about his spike. 

Shifting, Predaking rights himself and hauls the warlord’s hips up farther. “As you command, Lord Megatron,” he smirks as he carefully sinks his spike into the smaller mech’s valve.


End file.
